onlinerpgcrewfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lady Boopsalong
The Lady Boopsalong is an infamous gambling flotilla that uses a mass technomancy cloaking image device to avoid unwanted government interference. The Lady Boopsalong Now known as one of the more infamous ships to journey the skies of Gaius Nebulous Prime, she began her voyage as a comissioned battleship during the Great Civil War. During that time she was known under the name of C.C.S. Onslaught. She was taken out of action by Royalist sabotage, which blew a hole in her engine but did not destroy her as the crew managed to safetly ground her using a backup engine without any major structural damage. From that point on, the Onslaught did not see battle again as shortly after the sabotage, federal victory was declared over the royalist faction. In the years following the Civil War, the Khandor Corporation quietly bought up many of the decomissioned federal war ships to protect it's own interests on the borderlands of the newly formed city-state empire. Many of these ships would find themselves in use by the private mercenary fleets employed to protect corporate interests, like the ships used in the Gigopolis fleet. It was during this time of aquisition that the Onslaught was privately ushered into the hands of a high-ranking Corporatation board member by the name of Duke Amonshod. Amonshod used his own considerably influence and access to corporation assets to retrofit the Onslaught and renamed her the Lady Boopsalong. No longer a battleship, all of her weapons were stripped out and her top hull gutted and remade into a massive reinforced glass gallery. Spanning the length of several city blocks, the ship was turned into a one-of-a-kind floating casino. The corporation soon found out about Amonshod's private project once it had been in operation for several months and threatened to kick him off the board comittee. However, it was during a private conference that Amonshod showed the contents of a black briefcase which held critical intelligence gathered about important assets and federal holdings throughout the western continent. More information was gathered in that small brief case in a few months than the corporation had been able to gather in years. Amazed at how much information had been gathered that had been hidden from Khandor eyes and ears for so long, Amonshod revealed that his intention all along was to use the Lady to gather intelligence throughout the lands under the guise of a floating black market casino that attracted all sorts of criminals and high rollers. Using a powerful image technomancer generator, no ship could detect or see her without being within a certain range of the ship and under her cloak. The ship's high ranking inner staff, completely loyal to the Khandor corporation, ran the ship and used her for her true purpose of gathering information that the corporation could use against its enemies and competitors. The ship randomly broadcasts on a secure channel and changes it's frequency every month so only certain kinds of people manage to gain access inside her hull of debauchery. The federal government dismisses the existence of the Lady as a far-fetched legend of the outlands. A few special teams have been detatched over the years to confirm or dismiss her existence, always ending with inconclusive evidence. The only agents that regularly use the Lady Boopsalong for entertainment and deal brokering, are criminals, black market agents, rich free agents, and anyone without strict loyal ties to the governement that has cash burning a hole in their pocket. The best in worldly pleasures are to be found on the Boopsalong, which uses a top notch private security team to protect it's patrons and break up any fights or overly dangerous activities on board. The upper gallery level consists of a large adult playground of saloon-style bars, burlesque houses, small stakes gambling tables, and dancing halls. The immediate lower levels house rooms for patrons who want to extend their visit past a few days, while the underbelly of the ship houses high stakes gambling, elite bars, and entertainment venues for the hottest bands and singers. This potent concoction of illicit activites and goods attracts all sorts of low life scum and villany, who believe that the ship is operated by a combined alliance of black market agents. This false sense of security makes for loose lips, an enviornmental psychological condition that the Khandor corporation takes complete advantage of. To this day, Amonshod's dream continues to make it's rounds slowly across the continent, selling cheap thrills and booze in exchange for secrets and important information gathered by the hidden corporate intelligence agency on board. An enigmatic figure known as the Mantis is known to frequently operate within hidden corners of the Lady Boopsalong. So far the corporation has been unable to root out this free agent from her hull. No one knows the true identify of this strange figure, only that he or she offers well paying jobs for obscure missions. The Mantis only seeks out highly talented individuals who have a reputation for getting the job done despite the difficulty of the task at hand. People typically don't find the Mantis. The Mantis finds you.